Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by magic-never-dies
Summary: Maybe a breakup is the best thing to ever happen to Hermione Granger. Post War, Canon, EWE. In five Parts.
1. The End

**Summary: Maybe a breakup is the best thing to ever happen to Hermione Granger.**

**Setting: Canon (EWE), 5 years post war, Golden Trio became friends with Draco after he apologizes. **

* * *

**A/N**

**This is just alittle multi chapter I'm playing with while I'm writing a bigger, meatier one. I want to get really far ahead before I start posting though, so this is just to fill in time. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Apparently I have to do this, but I don't get why. If I really did own Harry Potter, I would not be writing fan fiction. But anyway, no I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that may be mentioned in this fic. This applies to any further chapters as well.**

* * *

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hermione asked quietly. After the hours she had spent arguing with her asshole boyfriend, she could not even muster the energy to raise her voice anymore.

"If you're not going to make the effort, I don't think I can even try anymore,"

And with that, Ron Weasley turned on his heel and walked out of her life.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good morning. He'd woken up to another lovely owl from his darling mother, demanding to know when she would be allowed to meet his girlfriend. Then, his bloody assistant had quit (not than this was entirely a bad thing, the girl was absolutely useless). And just as he thought his day couldn't possibly get any worse, he had run out of hair gel and couldn't find his spare supply.

He was just getting out of the shower when he heard a loud knock on his door. He groaned, wondering what was in store for him next on this godawful morning, and quickly threw some clothes on. He padded over the soft carpet to the front door of his upscale London apartment, and opened his front door to present a distraught Hermione Granger.

"Granger? What's wrong?"

Instinctively, he pulled her inside and into a bone crushing hug, shutting the door behind her.

"What did the Weasel do this time?" he asked, and she only sobbed harder, causing him to curse himself for being so blunt. So he settled for just holding her in his arms while she cried it out.

Her bawling began to subside sooner than he had expected, so he chanced another question.

"Come on Granger, what happened?"

She looked up at him from her position on his chest and smiled a little.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"No"

The smallest giggle escaped her, and she relaxed a little more.

"Ron" she said simply.

"It's always him. What did he do?"

"He broke up with me" she said, rather casually considering the situation.

He pulled away from her. "He WHAT?"

"You heard me"

Draco groaned. As much as he had warmed up to Potter since they were paired together at work, he could never quite bring himself to like the third member of the Golden Trio. This was going to be tricky.

"Why?"

"He thinks I work too much"

"Oh"

She descended into silence, and Draco decided that was enough talking for now. He lead her over to the couch and they both sat down, somewhat awkwardly. He absentmindedly grabbed the television remote and switched it on, hoping to distract the still tear stained girl next to him. Draco did not like tears. He didn't know how to deal with them. Although he had grown up significantly since the war, he still had trouble with expressing empathy when it came to some of the more complex human emotions.

Deciding that there was nothing to watch, he switched the tv off again and turned to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had thought she was wandering around London aimlessly until she found herself outside Draco Malfoys flat. She vaguely wondered what she was doing there, while her hand rose to knock on the door.

When he hugged her, she felt immediate relief. What is it about human contact that always makes us feel so much better? She buried her face in his chest and let it all out.

* * *

Why was she here? Why was it that she had decided to go to him, of all people? Draco was in the middle of trying to work out a subtle way of asking this when Hermione gave him the answer he wanted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I just... I couldn't go to Harry. Ron's his best friend. And Ginny is his sister. I mean, I'll tell them eventually, but I don't want to talk about it now. Really, I just need a hug."

"Shhhhh. You don't have to talk about it."

Draco personally thought that was a pretty shitty reply, but Hermione looked up at him happily and thanked him. Sincerely.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? You shouldn't be alone. I have a spare bedroom." he asked, genuinely concerned. In the past few years he had become quite fond of Hermione, so he really did care if she was having a tough time. But then came the answer he hadn't expected.

"Will you stay with me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm not totally sure how many chapters this will be, possibly about 10. But we shall see :)**

**Please review and let me know if I'm totally off track, and definitely point out any grammatical/spelling errors so I can fix them. Any (constructive) criticism is welcomed!**

**I also am open to any ideas you might have for this fix, so let me know!**


	2. The Secret

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story :)**

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

**And in case you're wondering, I am pretty much making this up as I go along.  
I do have a really basic plan, but it doesn't really count for much.**

* * *

Hermione was enjoying a very pleasant dream when she was woken by a loud groan from next to her. Flicking her eyes open, she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings and the very familiar man next to her.  
"Uh... Malfoy? Why am I in your bed?"  
Instead of replying, he simply smirked at her. However, as soon as the look of panic on her face became even more apparent, it seemed he decided to put her out of her misery.  
"Relax, Granger"

Deciding that she would probably remember if there was anything to panic about, Hermione did as she was told. She laid back down, only to come into contact with something warm and seemingly attached to Malfoy's body.

"Uh... Malfoy? Why do you have your arm around me?"

He jerked it away instantaneously, leaving Hermione wondering why she had mentioned it at all.

"Sorry. Didn't even notice"

She was about to reply when she heard a female voice yelling from the kitchen. A female voice yelling for Draco. She turned towards him, and it seemed that he had heard it too. He had a look of sheer panic on his face. She wondered who this woman was- perhaps he had a girlfriend.  
All of a sudden, she realized what that meant. It was not going to look good if this mystery woman walked into the bedroom to find them there. Together.  
She jumped out of bed, grabbed her things, threw a final look at Malfoy and with a faint 'pop', disapparated.

When Hermione returned to her flat after leaving Malfoy to his mystery woman, she immediately flopped into her couch, the closest soft surface.

_I can't believe Ron broke up with me. _  
_I can. _  
_What? Why?_  
_Uh... Because you were being a total bitch and ignoring him. When was the last time you were even alone?_  
_I was not being a bitch! I've been really busy!_  
_Oh yeah? With what?Work!You still have time to see all your friends. But not your boyfriend. _  
_Well... I knew Ron would understand. _  
_No he wouldn't. Don't you know him at all?_  
_Of course I do. _

Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the window. A large tawny owl was on her windowsill, so she rushed over to it and granted it access to her apartment. It dropped the letter onto her couch and flew over towards the cage where her own snowy owl, Rowling, stood.  
She walked over to where the letter was, ripped it open, and read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm still at home if you want to talk_

_-Draco  
_  
Hermione smiled to herself. A man of few words.

* * *

"PANSY?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Pansy" came a Ron's voice, causing Draco to scowl.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" he asked.

Ron snorted.

"Come, on Malfoy. You're not exactly the most honest person in the world. When are you planning on telling your mother about this girlfriend of yours?" he accused.

Dracowent still, carefully answering the question he wanted to answer the least.

"You know I have my reasons"

"Whatever Malfoy. I don't care if you disapprove. Just make sure she doesn't find out until I give you the word. Bye"

With that, Ron turned around and left the apartment.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the apartment just in time to hear a loud, scarily familiar snort coming from the inside. Unsure as to whom it was, she waited a while before knocking, just in case she was interrupting. Or so she told herself.

"Come, on Malfoy. You're not exactly the most honest person in the world. When are you planning on telling your mother about this girlfriend of yours?"

"You know I have my reasons" came the reply.

"Whatever Malfoy. I don't care if you disapprove. Just make sure she doesn't find out until I give you the word. Bye"

She heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the wall and just had time to disillusion herself before Ron stepped through the door and strode away, slamming the door behind him.

She took a second to compose herself, then knocked on Draco Malfoy's door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced his living room, his mind spinning. Ever since he had become friends with the Golden Trio, it had been Weasley he liked the least. Hermione and he had hit it off pretty quickly, and Harry was probably the closest male friend he had, but he has never quite warmed up to Ron. He didn't want to keep such a big secret for him, but at the same time... It would kill Hermione.

He was still tossing up whether or not to tell her when he heard a hesitant knock on the door and a faint voice from the other side.

"Draco? Are you ok? I just saw Ron leave, what happened?"

His heart stopped. Had she heard what they were talking about?

"What do you disapprove of?"

His heart started beating again.

He opened the door and grinned at her.

"I disapprove of everything Weasley does. You know that"

Hermione giggled, seemingly accepting his answer. Until she asked her next question.

"So who's this mystery girlfriend, and when do I get to meet her?"

Draco's smile faded.

"Not yet, Hermione"

* * *

As soon as Hermione left his apartment, Draco resumed his pacing.

_How could you be so stupid? Telling **her** of all people that you have a girlfriend.  
__Why does it matter?  
Oh, please. You're lying to **yourself. **Why bother?  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
Liar. Of course you know what I'm talking about. I'm YOU!_

Draco flopped down onto his couch, and picked up the nearest book. He needed a distraction.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, I know this story is pretty bad. But I still welcome (constructive) criticism. Please? I only got one review for the first chapter, it made me very sad :(**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the story, let me know. As I said, I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. I won't lie.**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for the complete lack of updates guys, I've been working really hard on my other (unpublished) story. I actually had to force myself to write this chapter, I promised myself I would have it done by tonight.**

**As for my other story, I'm thinking of publishing it soon. It's very different to this one. For one thing, it actually has a plan. I think I've written ten chapters, and I have extensive plans for all of them. I'd really love it if someone wanted to beta for me- I really want to get it right. I swear it's much better than this one. PM me for more details about it :D**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Distracting himself with a book had not worked at all, so Draco gave up battling and settled down to think about what he could do. He couldn't tell Hermione about Ron without breaking the man's trust, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought Hermione should know. He stilled suddenly, and idea forming in his muddled head. He grinned. This might be slightly fun.

* * *

Hermione was watching television, an unusual occurance for her, when a familiar owl tapped on her window. She crossed the room to retrive the letter and unfolded it, immediately recognising the loopy handwriting inside.

_Hermione,_

_We're going to have dinner tonight. You need to take your mind off things. I'll pick you up at 7._

_-Draco_

Hermione shook her head at his attitude, even though he was right. Deciding she should probably have a shower in the hour she had to get ready, she turned off the tv and heaved herself out of her seat.

* * *

Draco arrived outside Hermione's apartment ten minutes before seven, and leant against the wall before knocking. _Is this the right way to go about it?_ He wondered. But it was too late to back out now. _At least she will know. She will thank me afterwards _he told himself.

He knocked on the door, and it swung open within three seconds.

* * *

"So," she said. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he answered vaguely, looking towards the door.

Luckily, before he had to sustain a proper conversation, just the people he was waiting for entered the restaurant. Hermione spotted them immediately as well, and Draco saw her tense across the table. Ron and Pansy noticed them immediately, and Pansy dragged Ron over to the table, not understanding the situation.

"Hi Draco!" she screeched.

"Hi Pansy," he replied, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Ron," greeted Hermione viciously. Ron shot her a warning glance.

_How dare he _thought Draco. Warning Hermione not to mention her he only just dumped her. He willed her to say something, and was not disappointed.

"Care to share, Ronald, why you are here with... HER... the DAY after we broke up?" she shot at him.

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Pansy looked... totally confused. Bimbo.

"Ron?" Pansy asked in a shaking voice. "Is that true?"

"Erm..." was the only answer Ron had.

"But... we've been dating for six months!" Pansy sobbed.

Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped open.

"Pans, I broke up with her for you!" Ron shouted. This just enraged Hermione, and Pansy just sobbed harder, and ran out of the restaurant.

Ron just stood there awkwardly, looking at Draco and Hermione. It never occured to him that Draco might have orchestrated this. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and ran after Pansy.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Hermione said, looking ill.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that wasn't so bad once I got started. I'm still not sure about it though, I'm much more interested in my other story at the moment. Let me know what you think? I swear, it's only this bad because I'm not overly interested in it. Next chapter will be up very soon, I know what's happening now :)**

**Also, I'm sorry about the Ron bashing.**

**Remember to let me know if you're interested in betaing for my other story :D**

**Review!**


End file.
